HiT Favourites
HiT Favorites is a UK boxset including episodes of shows sponsored with HiT Entertainment, including The Wiggles. The following boxsets are only the ones that included episodes of The Wiggles. Ultimate Children's Favorites Ultimate Children's Favorites was released on January 17th, 2005. Episodes *The Wiggles - Dancing *"Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas to the Rescue" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" *"Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Parade" *"Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar's Important Part" *"Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" *"Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" *"Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" *"Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" Funtastic Children's Favorites Funtastic Children's Favorites was released on July 25th, 2005. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas and the Tuba" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence the Spy" * The Wiggles - Dressing Up * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Playtime Children's Favorites Playtime Children's Favorites was released on September 26th, 2005. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosuar" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Squeak, Rattle and Roll" * The Wiggles - Play * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Copy Sploshy" Happy Children's Favorites Happy Children's Favorites was released on January 16th, 2006. Episodes * "Thomas and Friends" - "Thomas and the Firework Display" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * The Wiggles - Friends * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Tubb's Cake Mistake" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" Amazing Children's Favorites Amazing Children's Favorites was released on March 20th, 2006. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Henry and the Wishing Tree" * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Bubble Trouble" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * The Wiggles - Storytelling * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" Sporty Children's Favorites Sporty Children's Favorites was released on May 29th, 2006. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob the Goalie" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Train Stops Play" * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * The Wiggles - Movement * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Footballer Tubb" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favorites was released on January 22nd, 2007. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * The Wiggles - Communication * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * "Thomas and Friends" - Thomas Gets It Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Spaceman Reg" * "Pic Me" The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * "Thomas and Friends" - "Tuneful Toots" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sploshybird" * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * The Wiggles - Music & Musical Instruments * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" - "Sore Tummy Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Ties" * The Wiggles - Family Active Collection Active Collection was released on January 21st, 2008. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "The Rubbardubbers" - "Speedy Terence" * The Wiggles - The Body * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Category:Multi-Show Collections